


Damn that oversized sweater!!!

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Sweaters & Sofas [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: JB has a Mark nipple fetish, JB has a fascination with Mark in his or just in an oversized sweater, they always end up doing it on the sofa for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: He finaly admits he has a fascination with his boyfriend in his oversized sweater.





	Damn that oversized sweater!!!

Mark wearing Jaebum’s oversized red comfy sweater. He had fallen asleep on the sofa. He hasn’t been sleeping properly for the last few days as he was trying to finish up his book. He was way past the deadline but lucky for him, being one of the most sought after writers gives him the advantage of delaying it every time his editors call him up for his book. He had finally finished typing his final chapter at 5.00am in the morning. He hasn’t been sleeping with Jaebum in their room for the past two weeks as he was practically holed up in his study to finish up the manuscript of his latest thriller. He didn’t even stir when Jaebum came in in the morning and kissed him on the head before leaving for work.

 

Jaebum came home seeing his adorable boyfriend sleeping and wearing his or their favourite sweater. It looks like he was not wearing anything underneath it but of course, he would be wearing at least a pair of boxers.

“Dammit,” Jaebum curses.

Mark must have moved out to the living room some point in the day. Maybe he was hungry and came out to look for something to eat. He was sure that his boyfriend hasn’t taken a bath yet either cause he was still wearing the same sweater this morning. Jaebum kisses him on the head but Mark didn’t even stir again. Jaebum smirked and a thought crosses his mind.

 

Jaebum opens his shirt and crawls on top of his oblivious boyfriend. He crawls underneath his sweater and starts sucking on his nipples. Mark groans. He felt something heavy on him and was unable to move. From his angle, he could see a huge lump underneath the sweater he was wearing and a wet and warm mouth on his nipples. He hits the lump, only to have his boyfriend staring at him from underneath the sweater. He could see his annoying boyfriend grinning at him, his nipple between his teeth.

“What do you think you are doing B?” Mark glaring at his Jaebum.

Jaebum bites down gently before licking his nipple, “Nothing. You just look so defenseless and so delicious in my sweater that I can’t just help myself, baby.”

Mark glares at him.

 

“But, baby, you are enjoying it too.”

“Who said so?”

Jaebum smirked and reaches down to grab his cock, “Somebody feels so hot and wet.”

Mark blushes and begins hitting Jaebum, “Yah!”

Jaebum laughs but he couldn’t protect himself as he was trapped underneath the sweater. He did the one thing he could do that was latching on Mark’s nipple and sucking it while the other heads towards his boyfriend’s puckered hole. That stopped Mark and the sounds that he was making was so damn sweet.

 

Mark could feel Jaebum pulling his boxers down, just enough to give him room to play with him with his hands. Mark sighs and just stroke Jaebum’s back with his hands, flinching every now and then when he feels Jaebum’s teeth on him.

“Be nice in there,” Mark warns him.

Jaebum chuckles, “I am nice.”

Mark still wonders what is Jaebum’s fascination with his nipples. That seems to be the place for him to attach whenever his shirt comes off. Not in this case though.

 

Mark could feel Jaebum biting and marking his chest. It was deliciously painful.

“B, what are you doing?” Mark whines.

“Nothing baby. Just marking my territory.”

“Idiot Jaebummie.”

He loves the musky smell that was emitting from Mark. There was something about it that turns him on. He takes his time giving his full attention on Mark’s nipples with his mouth while his hands never stops stroking him and teasing his twitching puckered hole. He could feel Mark opening up his legs to him and trying to move in rhythm with his strokes. Jaebum grins.

 

“Baby?”

Mark moans. Jaebum couldn’t help but feel so possessive over his boyfriend’s lithe body. He just wants everything. He could feel the precum leaking from Mark. He was using it as lubricant to stroke Mark. When Jaebum finally takes Mark in his mouth, he could feel Mark moving, trying to fuck his mouth. Jaebum held his hips down before slurping on his cock.

“Not yet baby,” as he fondle Mark’s balls.

Mark whines. Jaebum chuckles and that earned him a slap on the back. He wasn’t going to lie. That stings like crazy.

“Violent baby.”

“If you keep denying me pleasure, I will murder you like how my characters does in my books, B!” Mark threatens.

 

Jaebum comes out from underneath the sweater, “But you love me baby.”

Mark growls and pushes him back underneath the sweater. That had Jaebum laughing. Jaebum hugs him tight when he felt Mark trying to move away from him.

“I’m sorry baby. I won’t tease you anymore.”

Mark slaps him on the back one more time for a reminder, “You better.”

“Someone is so grumpy.”

Mark kicks Jaebum which had the younger chuckling.

 

Jaebum slowly licks his way down from the tip of Mark’s cock down to the base towards his balls. He could see Mark clenching and Jaebum didn’t wait any longer to lick and suck on his puckered hole, teasing the hell out of Mark. Pushing his tongue in and out of him. Mark could hear Jaebum slurping away. He was arching his back over and over off the couch but Jaebum locked him down and he was unable to move.

“B-B-Bummie-e-e.”

Jaebum smirked and began pumping his cock as he continues teasing him with his tongue. He could feel Mark scratching him over the sweater, writhing from all the sensitivity. Jaebum takes him in his mouth again, replacing his tongue with his fingers, slowly scissoring him open.

“Does it f-f-feel-l-l g-good b-baby-by?”

Mark was nodding like crazy, unable to speak but he later realize that Jaebum is unable to see him as he was still underneath the sweater.

 

“I think you are now nice and wet baby. Can I take you now?” Jaebum says hoarsely.

“I want to see you B.” 

Jaebum smirked and slowly pushes the sweater off of Mark.

“Why, hello there. Long time no see, baby.”

Mark retaliates by biting his jaw. Jaebum chuckles and wrap his arms around Mark.

“I want to do you like this, sitting on the sofa. Can I baby?” as Jaebum nuzzles Mark’s cheek with his nose.

Mark nods. Jaebum slowly help Mark to put him in him, letting Mark take all the time he needs to get use to him, being so stretched out. He plays with his cock to distract him. 

“You okay baby?”

Mark was biting his lips but he nods, “Just a bit more.”

 

When Mark had finally taken Jaebum to the hilt, Jaebum could feel his body quivering. He was mouthing Mark’s neck while rubbing his nipples, taking his time to pinch and twist them so that Mark was distracted. Mark really like the feeling of Jaebum’s mouth on his neck. He slowly undulates on Jaebum’s lap. God it felt so good. He could feel Jaebum touching him insides. He could feel his cock grazing his prostate ever so lightly over and over again. But when he felt Jaebum started thrusting, Mark groans. He was sure that Jaebum was jabbing his prostrate head on, literally speaking. Jaebum bites down on his neck as he starts a punishing pace of thrusting upwards while his hands helps to pull Mark’s hips to meet his. He could hear Mark whining and moaning next to his ears and it was a boost to his ego knowing that he can pleasure his boyfriend.

 

They were both panting heavily. Bodies drenched in sweat. Jaebum could feel himself getting close. He was sure that Mark was the same as he could feel the elder twitching like crazy. Jaebum grunts when he felt his orgasm hit him, biting down hard on Mark’s shoulder. He continues to stroke Mark’s cock until he felt his cum seeping through his fingers. Milky and sticky between his fingers. They just sat there trying to calm down from their orgasm. Jaebum grabs the sweater to clean his hands and also their body slightly.

 

“First it’s your sweater paws. Now it’s an oversized sweater. Baby, you got to stop turning me on like this. It’s not good for my heart.”

Mark chuckles and bites his jaw lightly, “You didn’t even take off your pants again B.”

“No time baby,” as he kisses Mark on the head.

Mark was lying on the crook of his neck. This was what he needed after a hectic deadline.

“Time for us to take a bath and later you need to feed me B.”

Jaebum groans.

“No. sex is not fuel or food or whatever you want to call it B.”

Jaebum chuckles, “Fine. Let’s take a bath and after let’s go out and have a nice dinner.”

Mark nods. He slowly gets off Jaebum’s cock and stands up, stretching out his hand towards Jaebum. Jaebum takes it and pulls him in his embrace, kissing his neck.

“Have I told you lately that I love you, baby?”

Mark laughs, “Nopes.”

Jaebum grins, “I love you baby but you in a sweater will be the death of me.”

“I love you too bummie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another indulgent post. Think of this as a filler while I continue to write for the other 3 ongoing stories which is not done yet (: 
> 
> This is my peace offering... Enjoy!


End file.
